


Lovers in the Night

by Ashush



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Hour (Persona 3), F/M, Love Hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Akechi’s infatuation might just be his weakness.Same goes with you.[Persona 3 - AU]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Lovers in the Night

For the life of him, _Goro Akechi_ couldn’t piece together why he and someone, presumably one of his ‘ _team mates_ ’ were in a rather pink and lightly illuminated room together in what seemed to be one of those strange rooms found in love hotels.

His mind, normally collected, was stuck in an irritating _daze_.

He can’t exactly pinpoint why and how he ended up in this particular predicament. He didn’t even know whoever is showering inside the bathroom.. yet he found himself shrugging off his beige peacoat and his hands fiddling with his tie to undo it.

‘ _It too hot to be wearing such clothes, I should have taken these off sooner_.’

Akechi sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the lulling sound of the water coming from the shower.

He’s left only in his white long sleeved and crumpled collared shirt and his signature black gloves he didn’t know why he didn’t want to take off. He couldn’t bring himself to take off his pants, no matter what the _other_ part of his mind was thinking. 

_‘Don’t you want her?’_

His entire being was stuck in a lust inducing mess, fighting in a battle between freedom or captivity. Surrender was an oddly tempting choice, even if he didn’t know who was behind that door.

Although, he had a sinking feeling of who it could possibly be.

All of a sudden, the sound of the shower on stops. 

The door leading to the bathroom opens and you, who seemed to be in the same situation as Akechi, follows suit.  A light pink towel wrapped around your body tightly, covering everything underneath.

What was he thinking?

Your (H/C) locks tumbles down your shoulders as you remove the smaller towel to dry your hair faster. He can’t seem to remove his sight of the drops of water from a while ago trickling down your skin.

Akechi, unknowingly, purses his lips.

‘ _Come now.._

_You can be together.._

_You can be one.’_

Akechi stands up and strides towards the scantily dressed woman, a slight rush to his steps. His palm cups your face as his thumb brushes over her cheek. You nuzzle into it, a warm smile on your face.

“ _(Y/N)_ ..”

A sigh tumbles down your lips.

“ _I’m yours, Akechi_.”

It only takes a second for Akechi to lose control of whatever tiny restraint he had before and corner you against the wall, lips locking and sending delightful shivers down both your spines.

_The lust traps you in for a moment._

But you were the first to win your own mind battle, senses kicking in about what you were doing was wrong and rather inappropriate, considering that you were both making out in a love hotel room, with barely any clothes on you _and_ you  were both supposed to be looking for the shadow of the Lovers Arcana with the rest of the gang.

But _oh_ his touch is wonderfully hypnotic against your skin, and his lips were so soft and rough at the same and it would definitely be worth it to just keep—

Akechi stops, his rust colored eyes boring into your (E/C) ones.  He pauses, regaining his composure, removes his gloved hands off of you, which looked seemingly miserable for you and him both, and backs away slowly.

He turns away at once, muttering curses under his breath for losing his cool, albeit for just a few moments.

You, on the other hand, were a flustered mess, hitting your forehead with your fist, exclaiming ‘ _Stupid_!’ over and over again.

“I-I suppose we should get going.. My apologies, I don’t know what came over me, _(Y/N)_.”

“N-N-No, it’s t-totally fine, Akechi! That must have been an effect on the Lovers’ Shadow.”

“Right..”

Silence envelops the space between them for a few minutes as you and him try to figure out a solution to get out of this wretched room.

_Keyword: Try._

Akechi and you were in absolute shambles as of this moment and just couldn’t think straight at all without your mind replaying the way he had you under his grasp and su—

“ _H-Hey, you guys? Oh! Finally, I got you two. The rest of the Thieves are in the reception desk, so you might wanna head over there_.”

Futaba’s voice echoed through the walls of the small room, a nice distraction, and both of you nod.

”I suggest putting on your clothes.”  Akechi says, picking up his clothes that were neatly folded on the bed. “I don’t know if I can take any longer of this nonsense.” He mumbles the last part quietly, making sure you wouldn’t hear. 

“Y-Yeah! I’ll do that.”

You wander around the room, looking for your lost clothes until you question if you were brought into the shower with only this towel and surprise, surprise: Your  clothes were nowhere to be seen.

_“(Y/N)!_ _I.. err.. forgot to mention.. your clothes are kinda.. over here. So.. hurry up before you catch a cold!_ ”

From a distance, you swore you heard a wolf whistle, which you assume belonged to a certain Ryuji Sakamoto. It makes your eye twitch in annoyance.

“FU-TA-BA! THIS IS EMBARRASSING ENOUGH ALREADY!” You cry out, trying to get your navigator to answer you back ( _You were then met with static)_ and Akechi, hearing Futaba’s message as well, tosses you his peacoat.

“This is better than fighting wearing just a towel.” He flashes you a strained smile, hinting that he was tired of this and wanted to go. 

Flustered and turning into a sputtering mess, you swiftly took the peacoat and hung it over your shoulders. It’s a little too large for you but it’s definitely an improvement.

“Let’s go. Lead the way, Futaba.” 

“ _Alrighty_!”

-

You never, _ever,_ forgot about what happened that evening, even after weeks of the defeat of the Lovers’ Shadow. The moment sought you out in your dreams almost every night.

Akechi was doing.. not so great, torturing him every chance it got. At least, it’s a nice change of pace other than the constant reminders of his gruesome past and present.

Perhaps, you two needed to talk about this later in the future, even your team mates have gotten tired of the unbearable pining.

But for now, go on and enjoy the fleeting thoughts that made you come back to the little love hotel room.

_Sweet dreams._

**Author's Note:**

> i found this deep within my notes, which have reached around 140+ because *cough* oneshots *cOUGH*, so i decided to post it ^^


End file.
